wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania XXX
WrestleMania XXX (also written as WrestleMania 30) was the thirtieth annual WrestleMania professional wrestlingpay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on April 6, 2014, at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. It was the first WWE event simultaneously broadcast live on pay-per-view television and WWE's new streaming media service, the WWE Network. Seven professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card and one pre-show match was streamed on the WWE Network. Event summary Daniel Bryan vs Triple H The catchphrase that launched a movement became a triumphant battle cry at WrestleMania 30, as 75,167 WWE Universe members rallied Daniel Bryan to victory against Triple H with thunderous “Yes!” chants in the sold-out Mercedes-Benz Superdome. Bryan’s hard-earned win over WWE’s Chief Operating Officer propelled the galvanizing Superstar to the night’s WWE World Heavyweight Championship main event, where he would do battle with Batista and reigning titleholder Randy Orton. However, the celebrations were short-lived. Moments after Bryan connected with his signature running knee and felled the mighty King of Kings, Stephanie McMahon entered the ring and “congratulated” Bryan with a succession of stinging slaps. Distracted, Bryan was vulnerable to a savage post-match assault by Triple H, who went after Bryan’s already injured shoulder — a tactic Triple H utilized throughout this emotionally charged encounter. Still feeling the effects of a similarly brutal attack by Triple H weeks earlier on Raw, Bryan “Yessed” to the ring at WrestleMania with bandages wrapped around his chest, an accessory that stood in stark contrast to the opulent gold skull helmet and crimson robe of the man Stephanie referred to as “the most powerful man in WWE.” In a show of what appeared to be sportsmanship, The Game began the bout by extending his arm for a handshake — a move that was countered by a kick to the palm by the bearded revolutionary. Risking further injury, Bryan nevertheless launched his body at the sadistic COO with reckless abandon, but it was Triple H who gained an early advantage by zeroing in on Bryan’s all-too-obvious weak point. Twice, Triple H tore at Bryan’s damaged limb with wince-inducing crossfaces, but it was The Game’s second application of the hold that allowed Bryan to reverse the maneuver into his own “Yes!” Lock. Watching at ringside, Stephanie’s malicious grin morphed into a look of genuine concern as Triple H barely made it to the ropes. Vickie Guerrero Invitational Ten years after sitting in the rafters of Madison Square Garden, watching WrestleMania 20 with her father, AJ Lee finally has her WrestleMania moment. Facing seemingly insurmountable odds in the Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational at WrestleMania 30, AJ showed why she has held the title for 294 days. In a frantic scramble that featured 14 dangerous Divas battling to score the first pinfall or submission, AJ used her smarts to retain her title, tricking the referee into thinking Naomi had tapped out to the Black Widow. AJ’s road to retaining her title wasn’t easy. She had 13 other Divas targeting her from the get-go, including Natalya, Naomi, Cameron, Eva Marie, Summer Rae and The Bella Twins—stars of the hit E! reality show Total Divas—along with Aksana, Layla, Emma, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes. And if that wasn’t enough, there was Lee’s own bodyguard, Tamina Snuka. With Vickie Guerrero leering at the bout from a perch at ringside, AJ and Tamina were forced to stand back-to-back as the bell rang and every other Diva pounced on them. The match broke down into a frenetic brawl almost instantantly, resulting in bodies flying everywhere. Natalya nearly put Mendes, Fox and Cameron into a triple Sharpshooter, until Eva Marie rolled her up for a near fall. The red-haired beauty even showed a little moxie, standing toe-to-toe with Tamina for a moment. With the referee struggling to control the chaos, The Bellas took advantage, executing a double dive. However, sisterly bonds didn’t matter in this one-fall bout, as Nikki dropped Brie with The Rack Attack. Natalya soon took out Tamina with a discus clothesline, taking out AJ’s only ally in the contest. The Divas Champion watched her bodyguard get clocked, then turned directly into an attack from Naomi. Somehow, though AJ reversed the hold, spinning into the Black Widow. Naomi struggled in the hold, dropping to her knee, but refused to tap out. With the referee focused on Naomi’s left arm, AJ grabbed her foe’s already weakened rightappendage and tapped it against the canvas, being so careful as to keep her deceit just out of the official’s view. Having survived a battle with nearly every Diva on the roster on The Grandest Stage of Them All, there’s one question that has to be asked as The Black Widow continues her reign over the Divas division:Is there anyone who can take the Divas Championship away from AJ Lee? Results * Singles match; the winner was entered into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match later that night: 'Daniel Bryan defeated Triple H (with Stephanie McMahon) * '''Vickie Guerrero Invitational match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'AJ Lee © defeated Aksana, Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Cameron, Emma, Eva Marie, Layla, Naomi, Natalya, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae and Tamina Snuka Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Pre-show panal: Trish Stratus Image gallery WM30 Photo 290-1.jpg|WWE's Divas stand ready to compete in the first-ever Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational. WM30 Photo 291-1.jpg WM30 Photo 292-1.jpg|WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee appears ready to defend her title on The Grandest Stage of Them All. WM30 Photo 293-1.jpg WM30 Photo 294-1.jpg|The odds are against the titleholder in the single fall contest. WM30 Photo 295-1.jpg WM30 Photo 296-1.jpg WM30 Photo 298-1.jpg WM30 Photo 299-1.jpg WM30 Photo 300-1.jpg WM30 Photo 301-1 (1).jpg WM30 Photo 302-1.jpg WM30 Photo 304-1.jpg WM30 Photo 305-1.jpg WM30 Photo 306-1 (1).jpg WM30 Photo 307-1.jpg WM30 Photo 310-1.jpg WM30 Photo 311-1.jpg|High-flying Divas action at The Show of Shows in New Orleans. WM30 Photo 312-1.jpg WM30 Photo 313-1.jpg WM30 Photo 314-1.jpg|Flying Bellas! WM30 Photo 315-1.jpg WM30 Photo 316-1.jpg WM30 Photo 317-1.jpg WM30 Photo 319-1.jpg|It's every Diva for herself in this historic contest. WM30 Photo 321-1.jpg WM30 Photo 322-1.jpg WM30 Photo 323-1.jpg WM30 Photo 325-1.jpg|When the dust settles, AJ retains her Divas Championship. WM30 Photo 327-1.jpg WM30 Photo 328-1.jpg|The outspoken champion extends her record-long title reign. WM30 Photo 329-1.jpg Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:AJ Lee Category:Alicia Fox Category:Aksana Category:Brie Bella Category:Cameron Category:Emma Category:Eva Marie Category:Layla Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Rosa Mendes Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Summer Rae Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Trish Stratus